The Ones He Forgot
by Tygger3389
Summary: Robin has a past that he wished would stay buried, but he cant hide it when a group of very important kids show up. Rated for coarse language and minor violence. Chapter 12 up now!
1. Chapter 1 Robin's Dark Past

**_Teen Titans - Batman Xover_**

**_The Ones He Forgot_**

_**Disclaimer: I, Tiger, don't own Batman or the Teen Titans, however, the characters Midnight\Morgana, Truth\Christina, Faith\Chelsea, Fibbs\James, Dragon, Hope\Tegan, Bunny\Joanna, Renegade, Tazz and Grace.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Robin was all alone in the tower, everyone else had gone for pizza, but he hadn't felt like it, so he grabbed some photo albums, cranked up the music and sat in the living room, lost in memories. He sighed, momentarily removing his mask and rubbing the bridge of his nose, while gazing at the photograph that he usually kept hidden in his closet. He looked strange in the picture, first of all he was smiling a real smile the kind that spread to his beautiful dark blue eyes, second of all, he wasn't dressed like boy wonder, but most importantly, he was with his family. His family, his younger twin sisters grinning up at him, Christina and Morgana were only a year younger than him, but he'd still always felt the need to look after them and what a great job he'd done, he didn't even know where they were. He'd failed them all, his parents were dead, his sisters, well who knew if they were still alive, same thing with his little brother and sister, Chelsea and James. He'd never felt as close to Chels and Jamie as he did with Chris and Mo, maybe 'cause they were so much younger, ten years actually, just babies in the picture, always so young he'd never felt like he could communicate with them. He'd left his mask off, so the tear that overflowed his eye ran freely down his cheek, he was so wrapped up in his feelings that he didn't notice his teammates enter the room until Beast Boy had snatched the photograph out of his hand. In a flash he'd stuck his mask back on, slammed the photo album closed and was on his feet looking at his friends in shock.

"Aww, cute kids!" B.B. exclaimed showing the picture to Starfire, Cyborg and Raven. Raven rolled her eyes, trying to pretend not to be interested, everyone else, however, was quite amused by the photo.

"Wow!" Starfire squealed, "Who are they?"

"Haha," Cyborg laughed, "That one looks like you!"

Robin snatched the photo back, "It is me!" he snapped, "That's my family photo."

"Wow," B.B. said scratching the back of his head, "You should have a more recent one taken, you're like, I don't know, ten in this one."

"Can't," He said nearly choking on his words, "Not much of a family left to take a picture of, for all I know it could just be me by now."

"What happened to them?" Starfire asked innocently.

The image of his parents bodies flashed through his head, the way they had looked the last time he saw them, cold, bleeding, broken on the ground, "My parents died two weeks after that picture was taken, the five of us kids stuck together for a while, but I left and havn't seen them in four years now."

"Why'd you leave?" B.B. asked.

"Same reason I left Batman and Batgirl," Robin said shrugging, "Things change."

* * *

The Talons had been flying in silence since they'd left Washington, nobody wanted to talk about what was bothering them, partly because everyone had something different on their minds. So finally Truth broke the silence, "So, Mo, you, uh, mentioned not speaking again until you ether returned to Jacob or we found Demon." Midnight nodded, "Well, that's, um, great, I guess."

The silence continued for a few more moments, "Truth," Faith called, "I..."

She stopped short for some reason, "What is it?"

"Never mind." the small brunette choked whipping tears from her big green eyes.

"Hey Truth?" Hope yelled over the wind, "Were are we going next?"

"Well, I was thinking Jump City," I said, "There's a carnival going on there and I'm ready to take a break from all the science lab crap."

The gang cheered, "Alright," Dragon yelled, "Cotton candy!"

******************************

"Hey Midnight?" She turned to face me, we were at the top of the Farris wheel and the view was amazing, "Do you ever think about Demon, like miss him or anything?"

She nodded and looked sad.

Truth took a deep breath, "Sometimes I wonder where he went, what he's doing, why he left, you know, what was more important to him than us. I dream of him sometimes and sometimes just after I wake up or we're walking down the street, I'll think I see him, but when I look again, he's never there."

She nodded again, knowingly.

"Like that guy over there dressed up like Robin," She said pointing to a tall dark haired boy hanging out with his friends outside the hall of mirrors, they were all dressed like super heroes. She leaned out over the bar to take a closer look with her raptor vision, "Actually he looks a lot like Demon, I mean older that last time we saw him, but very similar, I can't see his eyes, he's wearing a mask. Ha, like his crazy twin... who wears spandex."

Midnight smiled and snickered.

Truth smiled teasingly, "I heard that, so apparently it's not complete silence any more."

The younger twin grinned and kicked her sister in the ankle, trying to keep from laughing. finally giving up trying to be silent again, "Love complicates everything, you should know that, it was the same for you and Kama as it was for Jake and me."

Truth's smile sadened, "Do you think he's coming back?"

"He said he was," She answered, "He loves you, he'll come back, it's just a question of when."

The Farris wheel came to a stop and we stepped off, "Truth!" Faith squealed, "They have a Disney Princess ride, can we go on it, Please! The princesses sing and everything!"

"Oh, alright," she groaned at the thought of all the pink singing princesses.

"There it is!" The young girl screeched, bouncing towards a large pink castle. They all piled into the little car, as it set off down the track Truth's last thoughts were, _God, please don't let my last moments be in a tiny pink car, surrounded by singing princesses!_

_

* * *

_Robin sighed, it had been a long night. The fair had been alright, but ever since the photo albums he kept thinking he saw his sisters and some of the other Talons everywhere. Midnight in the fun house, Faith outside the princess castle, Truth in line for the roller coaster, Hope with some blond teen and a kid near the Cotton candy stand, it was all starting to get to him.

"Robin?!?" Raven yelled kicking his ankle.

"Ow! what!" he yelled back irritably.

"I asked if you were okay and you ignored me..." Robin wasn't listening, he was staring at the tall, thin, sliver of a girl at the end of the alleyway. she had wavy black hair that came just short of her shoulders and big, midnight blue eyes. Raven shrieked with rage, "You're doing it again!"

"Mo?" he said uncertianly, the girls head whipped up and her eyes met his for a split second before turned and ran deeper into the alley. Robin frowned, starting to run after her, "Hey Mo!"

He chased her down the alley and around the corner, his team hot on his heels. they all skidded to a stop at the corner, staring after the girl as she seemed to jump into hyper-drive, she vanished out of sight in a matter of seconds.

"Robin!" Raven yelled, she seemed particularly moody today, "What is with you, first you're ignoring us and now you're chasing strange girls down dark alleyways!"

"That girl," Robin said in a worried, uneven tone, "She... she looked... like..."

Raven continued to glare at him, "She looked like _Who_?"

Robin growled under his breath, turning away from her and shoving his fingers into his hair, "She looked like Morgana, my little sister."


	2. Chapter 2 A Visit from Mo

**_Hey, this is obviously chapter 2. The only character's that belong to me are the Talons (the bird kids). Please enjoy!  
_**

* * *

Robin was sitting on the roof of the tower when Starfire found him. She clutched his family photo in her hands as she sat next to him, she glanced down at it, "You have the blue eyes," She observed, "The ones everyone wants so much. Why do you hide the blue eyes?"

"It's got nothing to do with the color of my eyes, Star." Robin shook his head, "It's what they hide."

"Why do they hide?" She pouted, "Is it something you can not tell your friends?"

"Look, Starfire, I'm not who you think I am..." He winced, "Not what you think I am. I have a... a darkness." He got up, "I have to go."

Starfire watched him leap off the side of the tower and disappear towards where he kept his R-cycle in confusion. Slowly, dragging her feet, she joined the other titans in the living area. she stood in the doorway and stared at her feet, "Friend Raven, I do not understand, Robin says he has the darkness. Is it a sickness?"

The other titans looked at her in shock, "Yes, Starfire," Raven said, her eyes wide, "It's a sickness of the mind."

* * *

Robin zoomed along on his R-cycle, heading to a secret place, the familiar pack on the back of the cycle was one that he hadn't opened in nearly two years. He reached the tall cliff, not far from where they'd met Terra for the first time, just as the sun started sinking low in the sky. quickly he changed into civilian clothes and removed his mask. Tears sliding down his tanned cheeks, he stretched out dark shadows from his back, tipped forwards and began to fly...

* * *

Flying high to keep above the cloud cover, Midnight coasted on a warm breeze, she'd left Truth a note saying that she'd be back before midnight, she needed time to think. The boy who'd chased her in the alley, his voice had been velvety soft and smooth like silk. He'd been just like Demon, a tear blew aimlessly across her tanned face, torn away by the wind. After she'd run away she'd wondered if it really had been him, but when she returned to the spot where she saw him, he was gone. She'd carried a picture of him with her after he'd left, vowing never to forget his face. She'd memorized every line, the gentle slope of his nose, the smooth skin on his tanned cheeks and high cheekbones, the way his unruly black hair stuck up in every direction. Something in to corner of her eye caught her attention, it was a huge tower shaped like a big T. A light smile spread across her face, this must be where those superhero kids live. Maybe she could just go down there and talk to that boy, after all, Jake had taught her, not all humans were something to fear. She coasted down and landed on the roof. The view up here is great, she thought, Dicky would love it.

"Hey!" a voice cried from behind her. She whipped around, hiding her wings behind her. The boy standing behind her was not the boy from the alley, he was his friend, the small green one, "What are you doing here?"

Midnight began backing away, not wanting this boy to see her wings. "Hey, wait," his friend said, the mostly metal one, "Stay there." Mo reached into her pocket and pulled out one of her pen knifes, "Wow!" the older boy (Man?) said pointing his cannon at her, "Watch it. Put the knife down."

Nervously she raised the knife higher and opened her mouth to ask for Robin, but the boy fired. The shot hit the wall behind her and she tried to stumble out of the way. A rock clipped the side of her head and she felt herself starting to fall over the edge of the building, she screamed and everything went black.

* * *

The titans fidgeted nervously as the young black haired girl was bundled into the medical room.

"Dude are you sure she's alive?" Beast Boy asked, "She hit the ground pretty hard."

"She's breathing," Raven said, cutting her shirt away, "What did you shoot at her for!?!"

"She had a knife!" Cyborg protested.

"Well, she managed to stab herself somehow," Raven snapped, pulling the shirt away, leaving the girl in her sports bra, "And... What is this?"

The titans gasped as Raven pulled a wing out from behind the girls back. the wing was about seven feet long with white feathers at the top that faded first to baby blue and then to light mauve. Beast Boy recovered first, "She's an angel! Dude, you shot an ANGEL!"

"An ANGEL?" Starfire squealed, "What is an angel?"

"What ever she is," Raven shook her head grimly, "She's losing blood. Unless we do something, she' s not going to make it..."

* * *

**_Alright That was chapter 2. I thought that would be and epic place to end it, but obviously there is more comming! Please Review. If there is something you don't like, feel free to let me know, but please don't be mean, no one made you read this._**

**_~ Tiger  
_**


	3. Chapter 3 Lost and Found

**_Here we go, Chapter 3! I still don't own the Titans : ( but the Talons are mine 3. Anyways... enjoy!

* * *

_**Robin returned the next morning, stiff and sore from falling asleep on the rocks, but it was a familiar old feeling that he welcomed with a carefree smile.

"Robin!" Starfire greeted him with a worried expression, "You did not come home last night, I was worried!"

"I'm fine, Star," He smiled, "In fact I'm better than I've been in a long time."

"Uh, Dude, your day might kinda go down hill now." B.B. said hesitantly.

"Why?" Robin asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"Because..." Cyborg hung his head, "We, uh, maybe have your sister in the infirmary."

Robin pushed past the others, into the infirmary.

* * *

Midnight blinked groggily, her mouth was dry and she wrinkled her nose as she got a good whiff of antiseptic. She groaned, half at the pain in her side and half at the fact that someone had just walked in the door. She blinked again, more aware, she wasn't tied down. In one fluid movement she sat up, leaped across the room, grabbed a scalpel and turned to face them. It was the group from the night before, along with the Demon look alike. He was holding up his hands in an Innocent gesture and took a step towards her. She emitted a feral snarl that started deep in her chest and just seemed to bubble up her throat, a warning. He stepped back again.

"Uh..." The boy started, his smooth voice tugging at her heart, "Mo?"

She dropped the scalpel, tears welling up in her eyes, "Dicky?"

Jumping off the counter she'd perched herself on, she ran over to him, hugging him and burying her face in his shirt.

"Mo, it's okay, you don't have to cry!" Robin said as she let out a violent sob.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, "I missed you... Why am I just in my bra?"

"You accidental stabbed yourself when you fell," Raven said, "I had to cut your shirt off. Sorry."

"It's okay, I needed some new clothes anyways." She glanced down at her tattered jeans and holey shoes.

"You can borrow one of my t-shirts, Mo," Robin offered.

"Thanks, Dick." She smiled, "Um, can we get out of here, the smell bothers me."

"Um, Robin," Starfire said as they entered the living room/kitchen area, "Why does she call you a Dick?"

"Uh, it's a nickname, Star." Robin blushed, "A rather bad nickname."

Cyborg was laughing hysterically, "A nickname for what?"

Robin glared at him, "Richard."

"Oh." Star grinned, "Should I call you the Dick, too?"

"Um, no it's okay, Star." He shook his head, "I'd prefer if you didn't."

Mo looked at him and giggled, "Would you like me to call you Ricky instead? Or Demon?"

"Ricky is fine." he said handing her a light blue t-shirt with a large pikachu on it.

"Thanks," She pulled the t-shirt over her head, taking an elastick from her wrist and using it to tie the shirt so it was shorter and tighter on her, rather than Robin's huge baggy shirt. "So, have you been here all this time?"

"Uh, no, I spent some time in Gotham first." He said, getting some milk from the fridge.

"Well, watch out for True," Mo said, "She's royaly pissed at you."

"So, since when do you speak?" he offered her a glass of milk, which she gulped down quickly.

"Since I met a certain very perfect boy." she said dreamily as he poured her more milk.

"Boy?!?" His eye twitched.

"Yeah," she sighed, "Jake."

"Oh..." Suddenly he was very uncomfortable in this conversation, "So, how are the others?"

* * *

"What do you mean 'she's probubly fine'!" Hope shrieked, her long, light brown hair flying around her as she turned to face the older girl, "she said she'd be back ten hours ago!"

"Hope, calm down," Dragon said, putting his hand on the girls arm.

"I will not calm down!" She yelled, shrugging him off violently.

He stumbled back, knocked off balance and tripped over a rock he couldn't see, skinning his hand, "Ow!"

"Dragon!" She spun around and knelt next to the blind boy, "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Hope." he mumbled shoving his hand into his hair and staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." She started to cry, "I just can't lose anyone else."

Renegade came over and placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. Truth looked at the group of kids and glanced at Faith, who was curled up by a tree, bitting her lip, "We'll give her 'till noon."

* * *

**_Alright, I'm on a roll! That was chapter 3 peps! Please Review! Tell me what you think of everyone._**

**_~Tiger 3  
_**


	4. Chapter 4 A Fresh Perspective

**_Chapter 4! Wow, moving fast here, lol! I'm just like on a roll with this story and let me tell you, that doesn't happen very often! ~Tiger

* * *

_**"Hey," Mo said, aproaching Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg, "Sorry about yesterday."

"No problem, Dude." Beast Boy said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Your wings..." B.B. hesitated, "If you have wings, does Robin?"

She blinked in shock, she hung her head sadly and spread her wings, wrapping them around her as she sunk down onto the couch, "You saw them then... Yes, Ricky has them, too."

"Man, they're nothing to be ashamed of." Cyborg said, "I think they're cool!"

"Cool? I'm a freak," She spat bitterly, "The whole gang of us, we're all freaks. At least Rick was able to escape our fate."

"Look at me, I'm furry and green," B.B. chuckled, "How much more freakish can you get."

Mo's eyes flashed, "I've seen worse."

"Really?" Cyborg asked.

She gave them a haunted look, "I've seen death."

"The darkness," Raven said quietly, "Ro-Rick said he had a darkness..."

"He hides it well, doesn't he..." She smiled, not a happy smile, a dead smile, directed at the floor, "We all do. Beast Boy, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," He shrugged.

"Were you born green and furry?" She asked.

"Yeah." He frowned, wondering where she was going with this.

Silently she rose to her feet and crossed the room to the stairs that lead to the roof. just before leaving the room she paused and looked back at the other teens, "We weren't born with wings, we grew them later. And let me tell you, it hurts."

***************

Mo stood on the edge of the tower, gazing over the water. She carefully removed her brother's t-shirt and dropped it on the ground. Silently she slipped off the edge, feeling the warm air catching her soft, feathery wings. The breeze carried her gently up through the misty clouds above her, breaking through cloud cover and in-hailing the thin, cold air, she sighed and angled her wings so that she coasted back towards earth. Once she sank back down below the cloud cover, she pulled her wings in and fell a few hundred feet and snapped her wings out, narrowly avoiding hitting the water, instead she dragged her fingers through it. She swooped back up to the same level as the roof and did some summer salts before landing on the roof. She turned to find she had an audience, "Oh... hi."

Robin and the rest of the titans grinned at her and started gushing over her wings, asking how high she could go and wether or not she ever forgot to flap. Finally Robin broke through all the chit chat, "So, Middy, where are you going from here?"

"I'd better be getting back to True," Midnight hung her head, "She was expecting me back thirteen hours ago."

"Oh, Dude, I guess we'd better go with you." B.B. said.

"Yeah, Man," Cyborg agreed, "Help you clear things up with your sister."

* * *

Truth was pacing around the campsite, starting to feel a little edgy, even though her sister still had two hours before they'd decided to look for her. Midnight could hold her own pretty well, but no one lasted long when they had an apointment in Hell.

"Hey, True." She turned to see Ren staring up at her with his big green eyes that were too large for his thirteen year old face.

"What's up, Ren?" True asked, a little testily.

"I heard something moving in the bushes..." His eyes were wide with fright, "Some one's coming!"

* * *

**_Alright that's chapter 4. I guess you've noticed that the chapter's are kind of short, but that's just how they're working out, sorry. I'll try to have chapter 5 up soon while I'm in the right fram of mind for this story._**

**_~Tiger  
_**


	5. Chapter 5 Since You've Been Gone

**_Chapter 5, here we go, this is where things get interesting. ~Tiger_**

**_

* * *

_**

Truth tensed, staring at the spot where the rustling noise was coming from. Four year old Baby swiftly changed into a wolf and snarled at the bush, everyone else adopted a fighting stance. They heard a light giggle and Midnight pushed her way into the clearing.

"True!" She smiled, "Look who I found!"

"Middy, Wha..." Truth's voice trailed off as she saw who was with her. She set her jaw and glared at Robin.

"True?" Robin asked. It wasn't really a question, after all there was no mistaking that this girl was Midnight's twin, the only differences between the two lay in hair length and personality.

"You!" She snarled, a pained look burned into her delicate her features. She crossed the camp site to him in four large steps.

"True, I..." He was cut off abruptly as her fist smashed into his jaw, sending him tumbling backwards. The other Titans immediately jumped into action, Beast Boy transforming into a lion and snarling at Baby, "Guys, don't," Robin held up his hand to stop them, "I probably deserved that."

An angry blush set the younger girl's face on fire, "PROBABLY! YOU LEFT US DEFENCELESS! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE GUTS TO SAY TO MY FACE THAT YOU WERE LEAVING! OH WAIT, YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL, WE JUST WOKE UP AND YOU WERE GONE!"

Robin jumped to his feet, glaring at her, "Oh, don't tell me that you're still on about that! that was almost three years ago! I would have called but you don't have a phone! Jeez, what are you, my mom?"

He regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. Her entire face was flushed now, "YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" She shrieked, "MOM AND DAD ARE DEAD, WE'RE BEING HUNTED BY SICK FREAKS FROM HELL! IT'S TIME TO GROW UP, RICHARD!"

"I HAVE GROWN UP!" he yelled back.

"THAN START ACTING LIKE IT!" She screamed, turning on her heel and heading off into the woods.

"Truth!" Hope yelled running after her.

"Hope, let her go!" Midnight yelled, making the girl stop and sadly slump down against a tree. Middy glanced at Robin, he'd taken off his mask and was whipping his eyes on his arm, turning himself away from the rest of the group. It took her a minuet to realize that he was crying, she'd never seen her brother cry before, he was the strong, sarcastic one, the one who laughed at fear and smiled at pain, "Dee?"

"I'm fine," he tried to choke out, his voice cracking with emotion, his strong, broad sholders shaking.

"That's Chris for you," She shook her head, "She always knows how to play on your heart."

"Yeah, tell me about it." he shivered trying to get his mask to stick back onto his damp face.

"Here..." Middy said handing him a roll of tape, shrugging when he gave her a strange look, "You could just leave it off you know?"

"And risk some one seeing me unmasked in my uniform?" He snorted, "Not a chance."

"So put on some real people cloths." She suggested, "After all, what's the point in carrying that rucksack around if you're not going to open it? besides you look silly holding your mask on like that."

He glanced down that his backpack which he'd dropped when he'd been punched, "I think I liked you better when you didn't speak."

"That's mean!" She whined.

He shrugged, "It's true."

She giggled at his retreating back as he slipped off into the bushes to change. He returned a few moments later, dressed in a dark blue sweater with three quarter length sleeves, a white button up shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans to go with his black leather shoes. His hair was sticking up as usual but it looked as if he'd attempted to fix it for the first time in months and his dark blue eyes were sparkling despite the dark bruise that was forming on his jaw.

"Well?" He asked spinning in a circle.

She smiled and giggled, "Very you."

"Midnight?" they glanced down to see a young brown haired girl with big green eyes staring up at them, "Who is this?"

"Faith...?" Midnight looked at the the eight year old, dumbfounded, "This is Demon, your brother... don't you remember?"

She turned her head on its side slightly and frowned. He knelt in front of her, she was so different from what he remembered, her now long, stocky legs were covered by skinny jeans and a puffy pink tutu, stuffed into a pair of boots that looked like they should belong to a cowboy. a light blue tee-shirt with a tan vest covered her thin frame, she'd lost a considerable amount of baby fat. She was taller, too, her head coming up to just below his ribs when he was standing. Her face had become leaner and sharper like her sisters' faces and her hair had lightened a little, he had to smile because something in her face reminded him so much of their mother.

She frowned a little frown and bit her lip the way their mother had, "Dicky?"

"Chels!" He pulled the little girl into a hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You must be Demon!" Ren said, shaking the older boy's hand, "I'm Renagade, Hope's brother and this is my man, Dragon."

"Nice to meet you, Mate." Dragon said in his cockney accent, grinning.

Robin nodded and offered his hand, but the younger boy didn't take it. Finally Ren nudged him in the ribs, "Dude, hand shake."

"Oh, sorry!" Dragon blushed in embaresment as he shook the older boy's hand, "I didn't see your hand there."

"The D-Man's been blind for a few years now." Ren explained.

Robin nodded, next they were aproached by Baby. The four year old little black girl sized him up, "I'm Baby."

"I know," Robin grinned, ruffling her hair, "You were just small last time I saw you."

Everyone glanced down at a crumpled Hope, still leaning on the same tree, she sneered, "I'm not speaking to you."

"Nice to see you again, Not Speaking to You." Robin rolled his eyes. "Now what have I done to upset you?"

"Nothing! That's the point, you weren't here!" She snapped, stomping off to sulk at the top of a tree.

"Nevermind her," Middy rolled her eyes as Dragon followed her, "She's been like that for a while now, it's teenaged rebelion."

"How old is she now?" He asked.

"Nearly fifteen." She shook her head.

He glanced around, knowing something was missing but not quite placing his finger on it, then it hit him, "Where are Bunny and Fibbs?"

* * *

_**Well**_**_, so far so good, some big shocks for Robin coming up in the next chapter so keep reading! please reveiw! ~ Tygger_**


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome to My Life

_**Here we go, chapter 6! Yay! So, yeah, I still don't own the Titans, unfortunately. ~Tygger

* * *

**"Where are Bunny and Fibbs?"_ His question was answered by a dead silence. He glanced to his sister to find that she wouldn't meet his eyes... or couldn't, "Morgana, where are James and Joanna?"

"Bunny's fine..." Mo said quickly, still not looking at him, "She's living with her mom like a normal kid." When she didn't meet his eyes they questioned her farther in a tormenting way, "We didn't have a choice, we had to leave her behind. There was no way we could have supported a baby, a six year old and an amnesiac ten year old by our selves!"

"Amnesiac?!?" His voice cracked with surprise.

The younger girl nodded, pain in her eyes, once again refusing to look at him, "She hit her head in a fight, was knocked out for a good three hours and when she woke up she couldn't even tell us what her name was. We pretended that we didn't know her, told her her name was Joanna and left her at her mother's house."

Robin squeezed his eyes shut in pain, trying to recall what the little girl had looked like, her short, pixie cut sandy blond hair, Hope had cut it for her, and her soft and gentle, but moody light brown eyes. "What about Jamie, you couldn't have dumped him on Mom and Dad."

In that moment, as the other Titans watched the stress and pain twist Midnight's face, that they realized Robin was talking about his little brother. Mo let out as small whimper, "Jamie's gone. _THEY_ killed him, nearly three years ago... just shy of his sixth birthday. It tore Faith apart. It tore us all apart, we lost both of them in the same fight you know, not long before we found Dragon and Ren. They sort of pulled us through."

"Mo, I'm so sor..." Robin stopped as he heard faint sounds of a struggle coming from the woods, "Do you hear that? Somethings happening."

"So you're still hearing things that aren't there, huh?" Mo smirked at him.

"No, I am not! And for your information..." He was cut off by a shrill scream, "... I'm usually right!"

"Hope!" Ren shrieked, running towards the direction of his sister's voice. They burst into a small clearing to find a group of Hell Hounds (_**A/N Hell Hounds are the bad guys, they transform into large carnivores, not just **_**_k-9 variety)_** causing trouble. One was holding an unconscious Hope in the air by her ankles and an equally unconscious Dragon was laying on his side on the ground not far from her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Truth burst thought the trees on the other side of the clearing, throwing herself onto a Hound and beating on it's thick skull. Ren, Faith and Baby followed her lead. Ren ran at one, shoulder checking it and sending it flying. Faith followed in suit, jumping and landng a round house kick into someones face, while Baby transformed and leaped at another with fangs bared.

"Well, I can't say I've missed this part..." he sighed, launching himself at the closest Hound. Unfortunetly he was a tad out of practice when it came to giant furry creatures with claws and fangs, one of them caught himby suprise and raked it's claws down his back, right between his wings.

"Robin!" Starfire answered his cry of pain, blasting the Hound with one of her star-bolts and then checking that her friend was okay. Throught the slits in his sweater and shirt as well as the long, bloody cuts she could see black and blood red feathers poking out. She brushed her fingers lightly along the edge of what she asumed was one of his wings, folded against his back, she was mezmerized by them, even thought some of his feathers were crumpled and frayed from rough treatment, there was something enchanting about them.

"Star..." he turned to look at her, his eyes full of unreadable emotion, "Look out!"

He leaped at her, shoving her to the side and rolling, his head striking a rock sticking out of the ground. Sitting up, she moved to kneel next to him, shaking his shoulder, "Robin?"

"Hey girly..." She turned around just in time for the large bear-like animal/person to smash a large branch into her head. She hit the ground and the world faded to darkness.

* * *

Raven was the first to awaken, her head throbbing, to discover that she was in a large white room with her wrists chained together and attached to the wall with a second chain. She glanced around to get her barrings and spotted Robin crumpled in the corner inbetween Truth and the girl they'd called Hope. For the first time she got to have a good look at her friend out of uniform, he wore plain white cotton pants and no shirt, but most of his chest was covered by large white bandages to keep the cuts on his back from bleeding anymore. For the first time in a long time his face looked almost peaceful, his features interupted only by the tiniest frown of worry, his deep blue eyes were framed by dark, thick lashes that made him look younger that he probably was, maybe sixteen. There was a small thin cut by his left eye where his head had hit the rock that now went with the bruise on the right side of his jaw. But the part of him that drew the most attention were his wings, they were streatched out slightly behind him, twin blankets of imposibly black feathers. Lower down, his long primary feathers were solid black and glossy, making her think that he must put quite a bit of time into carring for them, higher up, his smaller, fuzzier pin feathers were also black, but they were tipped with a dark reddish, bloody color that gleamed in the overly bright lights. For a moment she wondered what it would be like to just crawl over there and run her fingers through his feathers.

"Raven," His voice croaked. Her eyes snapped to his and she blushed, embarased that he'd caught her staring at his wings. Sitting up, he tryed to pull them back in, but winced in pain form the cuts on his back and the fact that his wings had gotten more exersize in the past day and a half than they had in nearly three years.

"Sorry," She said, "I didn't mean to stare."

"Its okay," He shook his head, "You have every reason to stare. You've never seen me like this before. I really started to believe I'd never be here again."

"Huh? Where are we?" B.B. asked rubbing his eyes from the other side of Hope, he was closest to the door.

"Hell." Truth said bluntly, causing them to jump, she'd been so quiet that they'd all asumed that she was still asleep. Like Raven and all the other girls in the room she wore a simple, short sleeve, cotton dress that ended just above their knees. It slightly unnerved Raven and Beast Boy that someone had changed their cloths while they were uncouncious. B.B. was wearing the same thing as Robin, but with a simple, loose, cotton t-shirt that reminded Raven of doctors scrubs.

"What do you mean Hell?" Cyborg asked over the grinding noises he was making while trying to break the chains holding him.

"Just that, Hell." Hope responded numbly, a dead, defeated look in her eyes, "Don't bother even trying, the chains are made of a new compound of alien metals."

"So how do we escape?" B.B. asked.

"For now we don't." Truth smirked, "For now we wait."

* * *

**_I'm totally hyped up about this, this is the best I've ever done on a fanfiction story! Except maybe my Maximum Ride story, but most of that is still on my laptop and hasn't been posted yet. If youwant to hear more about the Talons, by the way, I started posting their story on here, but then I rewrote the begining and I'll be moving it to Fiction Press as some time. I'll post the link when I get it up. ~Tygger._**


	7. Chapter 7 Welcome to Hell

_**Chapter 7. Still own only the Talons ~Tygger

* * *

**_

It was the hardest thing the Titans had ever done, just sitting and waiting for something to happen. The fact that it was like waiting for death was only made worse by the defeated way that the bird-kids acted and the fact that the room had some kind of dampener on it to keep them from using their powers. The only ones who had working powers were the ones who couldn't use them to help them escape. Robin continued to hear things that no one else could, the Titans tried to recall this ever happening before and he explained that he'd tried to keep it quiet. Faith kept right on having visions of the near future, most of which were unfortunately of them sitting the the white room. Hope continued to read the minds of anyone who let their guard down out of boredom. Dragon still retained his ability to "See" things with his mind, though he told them that he didn't do it often because it was tiring and gave him headaches, much like Faith's visions, but it was his choice to use his power, Faith's visions came at random. Truth was still amusing herself by turning invisible for short periods of time and Midnight was drumming her fingers on the floor at lightning speed causing a sort of humming sound to fill the room, Robin mentioned that he didn't remember anyone having super powers when he left. Truth explained that they'd still been mutating and probably still were, besides, he'd been hearing things since before he'd left and it made sense that he'd gotten powers first, him being the oldest. Eventually the subtle conversations petered out as they started running out of things to say, even Starfire had nothing to say. Everyone was pretty sure they knew everything about everyone else, from Dragon attending a magical school during the school year to the fact that Hope used to have a huge crush on Robin when she was eleven. The most shocking information that the Titans obtained was that the bird-kids were lab rats, most of them kidnapped or sold to the lab by their parents. Robin's parents had been murdered and him and his sisters and brother had been brought here.

"I'm bored." Beast Boy stated for the thirty eighth time.

Raven glared at him, "Alright Fuzzy, if you say that one more time I'll..."

Robin's head shot up, "I hear footsteps! Someones coming!"

Truth nodded to Hope as if confirming something no one else knew about, "You know what to do."

The younger girl nodded as the door swung open. Two men dressed as doctors came in and started placing trays containing some mystery food on it in front of them.

"Excuse me?" Hope smiled up at them, "I need to pee."

One of the men sighed and turned to his partner, "Brian, take it to the bathroom. I'll finish up here."

"Alright, Phil, I'll see you back in the lab, eh?" the man named Brian walked over and after a moments hesitation punched in something on the number pad next to Hope's chain. The clamp released and he picked up the chain leading her out of the room. The other man, Phil, finished handing out trays and left.

"What was the point in that?" Cyborg asked, "What good is a bathroom break? We shouldn't split up!"

"Look, you take orders from Dick, right?" Truth asked.

"Yes, he is our leader," Starfire answered in her sad little voice.

"Well, Dick takes his orders from me," She snapped, "So there for, so do you."

"Dude!" B.B. protested, "You take orders from your little sister?"

"When it came time to take charge of the family, he wasn't willing." Truth said coldly, "Someone had to step up and take control, so I did and he had to settle for second in command. A position that was given to Morg when he left, hm, I guess that makes him _third_ now."

"So what do we do now, Boss." Robin asked submissively.

Truth nodded approvingly, "We wait again."

And so they waited, some of them tried to stomach the food, namely the bird-kids, but the other Titans opted not to touch it. Eventually when Hope didn't return from her pee brake the Titans started to get nervous. The door swung open again and a new doctor came in. Without a word he marched into the room and unhooked Midnight's chain, she struggled a little as he half dragged her out of the room. Truth's face saddened the slightest bit and the other kids seemed to have their emotions in check, but all of the color drained from Robin's face.

"What's wrong, Sweetie, you gone soft since you left us?" she asked him, but the cold bite was gone from her voice and a shiver seemed to run down her spine.

"I just thought I could forget all of this," His voice was little more than a whisper, "How bad this all really was. Mae'n wir ddrwg gennyf, Christina, mae'n ddrwg gennyf am bopeth."

"Whoa!" Cyborg's eyes widened, "What language was that?"

"Welsh." Ren answered, "They're Welsh, they used to speak it all the time, but not so much now, since for the longest time Middy didn't speak and True had no one to speak it with."

"Mae'n iawn, Richard, ar ôl i chi adael, mae'n debyg y byddai'n iawn." Truth replied, for the first time since they'd met her, she didn't sound like she was picking a fight.

"It must be a pretty deep conversation," Dragon smirked, "They're using real, full, first names. Next thing you know, they'll be call us by our first names, too."

Starfire giggled, "You have the first names?"

"Yeah," Dragon laughed a little, "I'm Derrick."

"And I'm Mathew!" Ren said grinning, showing the first bit of real emotion since they'd entered the White Room.

Out of no where, something fell from the ceiling and hit Raven on the head, "Ow," she picked up the object, a small screw and glanced upwards. it seemed to have come from the vent above her head, "What the...?"

The other screw bounced off the floor and the vent opened. after a few seconds, Hope climbed out of the vent shaft, followed by a boy with shaggy, wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. They both dropped to the floor silently and the boy grinned at Truth, "I told you I'd be back."

"Koma!" True grinned getting to her feet and kissing the boy lightly on the lips.

Robin looked away from them, a slightly embarrassed look on his face as Hope undid the chains around his wrist, before moving on to Faith, Baby, Dragon, Ren and the Titans. She glanced around the room, "Where's Midnight?"

"They took her," Faith whimpered as Truth lifted her up so she could climb into the shaft.

"We'll save her, right?" Baby asked as Robin lifted her.

"Right." He confirmed, giving Ren a boost. Once they were all inside the vent they followed Hope down a series of tunnels until they were met with the strong smell of hospitals, "Down here?"

"We'll get out here, this is the Lab section," She explained, seemingly having gotten over the fact that she wasn't speaking with him, "We'll have to find her from the floor."

They dropped down through the roof and were overwhelmed instantly with the smell of antiseptic overlaying the smell of death, they seemed to be in another kind of holding area where the room was lined with metal bunks. The bunks were caged in and a wall of metal caging cut down the middle of the bunk, too, meaning that each expariment only got half a bunk. But the bunks were not the focus of their attention at the moment, one of the bunks had an arm falling out of it, between the bars. The hand was twitching uncontrolably on the end of an imposibly skinny wrist that was covered in an almost tranparent layer of bloody skin, Raven thought she would be sick when she glanced in and saw the rest of the little boy. He was all bones, his ribs sticking out of his sides grossly, his eyes bulging out of his bloody skull. In the other half of the bunk was a small girl with no eyes at all, her body was to skinny as well, but not as bad as the boy, horns were growing from her head and she had bones growing through her skin in several places. Her breath was thin and whispy, everytime she inhailed it sounded like her last, like the effort of living would just be to much for her. Raven glanced around the room, most of the other bunks were empty, but she was horrified to see that they had shiny silver name tags on them, each one with a different name and number on it, the one closest to her said Demon on it, a name she'd heard one of the bird-kids use when refering to Robin. She glanced back at the girl in the bunk to find that she'd stopped breathing, "This is Horrible."

"This?" Baby said blinking up at her with her adorable, four year old, dark brown eyes, "This is home."

* * *

**_Sweet, so, this really starting to pick up now, I'm obiously going to get them out of here eventually, but I was thinking of dragging Batman into this. What do you think? ~Tygger_**


	8. Chapter 8 The Great Escape

_**:( Oh well, I also just realized how little dialog Starfire and the other Titans have, but this doesn't seem like the kind of situation where they'd do a lot of talking. I still only own the characters that obviously weren't in Teen Titans. ~ Tygger**_

_**

* * *

**"This is HOME..."_ Raven let the words just echo around in her head for a moment.

"Oh my god!" they glanced over to see Beast Boy on his knees, in between two bunks, throwing up what little he'd eaten from his tray of goop.

"This is the part that you never forget..." Hope told them shaking her head, her light brown curls bouncing, "The part that'll give you nightmares."

"Perfect." Raven grumbled, "Because we all need nightmares."

"You think this is bad?" Dragon snorted, "Try living here!"

"It's awful!" Ren put in, "They stick things in you and inject you with all sorts of chemicals..."

"You never know what's in your food..." Faith offered.

"It's a miracle if you wake up every morning..." Baby added.

"And that's just if they don't decide you're worthless and kill you." Hope finished.

"You guys put up with this?" Cyborg asked dumbfounded.

"We just spent the last six hours chained to a wall," Robin raised one eyebrow, "Does it really seem like we're volunteers."

"So they obtain kids in one way or another and experiment on them?" He asked, "Why don't they just use test tube babies?"

Truth rolled her eyes, "Because Hell doesn't own the information they need to make their test tube babies get past the baby in a test tube stage."

"Own?" Starfire's eyes were large and round, sparkling green.

"Yeah, like buy from other companies." Truth put in, "They don't come up with this stuff themselves you know."

"Let's go." Robin nodded. They pushed their way out of the room and tried to move down the hall as quietly as they could. It was a futile attempt, every step rang out clear as a bell in the overly lit, silent corridor. Eventually they came to a room with a bared window. Through the window they could see Mo strapped to a thick metal slab with heavy leather straps. There was an oxygen mask over her face and IV tubes stuck in her arms. Her chest was raising and falling slowly, telling them that she was still alive, but some unknown chemical was seeping into her arm. Hope rushed to the door, punching in the code that she'd picked out of the head of some sicko doctor. Robin was at her side so fast that they all entertained the idea that he might be getting super speed for a second, but they were soon all busy removing IV drips and trying to wake the girl up.

"Huh?" Mo mumbled, blinking awake, "Ow... my head hurts."

"Not now!" Robin mumbled, pulling her into his arms so he could carry her weak little form.

"Alright!" Truth snapped, "Someone find us a way out of this shit hole!"

"I'm on it!" Cyborg grinned, plugging into a near by computer, "They have helicopters on the roof."

"Too flashy." She shook her head.

"How about a hummer?" B.B. asked, peeking over his friends shoulder.

She wrinkled her nose, "Not environmentally friendly."

"Well we could walk!" Robin snapped.

"Fine," she glared at him, "We'll fly."

"Helicopter!" B.B. punched the air.

"No..." she rolled her eyes, "I mean, we'll fly... our selves. Raven, you take Cyborg with you. Dragon... smash the window."

An evil grin widened on the young pyro's face as he grabbed a heavy looking piece of medical equipment and hurled it through the thick window that lead outside, "Take that, Bitches!"

The strawberry-blond teen was the first out the window as alarms blared behind them, his creamy almond wings with smudges of orange and black stretched five feet across and were a magnificent sight. The Titans just stood shocked for a moment as the Talons took to the skys, Robin with them. they watched the eight of them spin and twist in the air until little Faith swooped down to the broken window on her little bloody red wings, her dark pink and blue tipped pin feathers catching the light wonderfully, "Are you coming?"

Starfire was the first to respond, giggling and soaring out the window, summer salting with the tiny eight year old through the air. Beast Boy fallowed, transforming into an eagle and gliding through the gap into the sunlight. Raven never was one for smiling, but she smirked, gliding out side with Cyborg in tow. The room behind them swiftly filled with doctors and men with guns, shouting and shooting at them, but they were already to far away.

"Wait!" Baby squawked, turning back to face the dreaded white building. her little face screwed up into a funny expression and she stuck out her tough, "Latter Suckers!"

Robin laughed with the rest of his friends and family as they soared through the sky as fast as they could, "So Chris, where now?"

"I think..." She paused, "Jump City. It's time we got you and your friends home."

"Will you stay with us?" he asked, not meeting her eyes.

"No," she shook her head, blinking tears from her eyes, "We can't... there is still more to be done on our end. As long as THEY exist, we're in danger... I just can't live like that. Maybe one day, but not today."

* * *

"True..." They glanced back at Faith, who had been flying slower and lower for the past two hours, "I'm tired, can we stop now?"

Truth sighed and glanced downwards, they were flying over Gotham, "Dicky, how long until we get to Jump City?"

"Hm?" He thought for a second, "Oh, not for another eight hours at least. I know somewhere that we can stay here... if your okay with being around a few other people."

She bit her lip, watching the stiff, tired way that her family was flying, "Take us there."

They fallowed his dark form as he swooped down through the dark city, in between looming, black buildings. a distance that should have taken them ten minuets took them twenty five, but they eventually reached the dark manor.

"Wow, creepy place." Dragon wrinkled his nose, "Who lives here?"

"I used to," Dicky told them, giving a gargoyle a sideways look, "But then I moved into a loft down town. We could have gone there, but it's not a very nice place and there is only one bed."

"You went from a mansion to a loft?" True raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well it's not my mansion," He explained as he knocked on the door, "It's Bruce's."

"Who's Bruce?" Mo asked, but her question was never answered because in that moment the door swung open and a small red haired teen bombarded her brother.

"Dick!" she squealed as the flung her arms around his neck, "Oh my god, it's been too long! Why don't you ever come to visit?"

"Hey Babs, I've been busy." He hugged her back before turning her to face his friends and family, "Everyone, this is Barbra Gordan, but some times she's also known as Batgirl."

* * *

**_Alright! Batman's in the house! I'd just like to thank everyone who's been reviewing on this story, you've been a big help with your comments and suggestions. ~ Tygger_**


	9. Chapter 9 Wayne Mannor

_**I still only own the characters that obviously weren't in Teen Titans. ~ Tygger

* * *

**_

_"Everyone, this is Barbara Gordan, but some times she's also known as Batgirl."_ Barbara gave them all a huge smile and started shaking hands, "So these are the famous Titans. There are more of them than you mentioned."

"Oh, well, these guys aren't Titans," Robin gestured to the Talons, "This is my family, my sisters, Christina, Morgana and Chelsea and my friends, Hope, Dragon, Renegade and..."

"Komakazi," The boy said, running his fingers through his long, floppy hair and putting his arm around Truth, "You can call me Kyle, though."

Robin cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Anyways, Babs, we're kind of here to see Bruce. We need a place to crash for the night."

"Preferably someplace big where we can crash as a group." Truth told her as she wrinkled up her nose at Barb's offer for a handshake.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Barb nodded, "Bruce should be fine with that. I mean it's a pretty big place and all, there's lots of room."

"You sure?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, no problem," She shrugged, "Tim's been wanting to see you anyways."

Robin grinned wolfishly, "How is the little rascal?"

She laughed as she let them in, "Sliding on banisters, jumping on beds, everything I told him not to do..."

"And everything I taught him to as well, I hope." the original Boy Wonder chuckled.

"Oh yes." She glared at him, "He still likes to take rides in the dumb waiter and last week he put frogs in the pool... while Bruce was swimming."

"Good on him." Robin smirked, Truth elbowed him in the ribs, "Ow! What?"

"You're always teaching little kids bad habits aren't you!" She snapped.

"Sorry," He sighed, it seemed that she'd gone back to being angry with him.

"Dick!" They all looked up to see a richly dressed, handsome man in a fine tailored suit making his way down the stair case towards them.

Robin's eyes seemed to gloss over with a strange emotion that his sister couldn't place, "Hello Bruce."

"How have you been?" The older man asked awkwardly.

"Fine." Robin replied shortly.

"Who are your friends?" his father figure asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Um, Bruce, these are the Titans." He nodded to his friends, "And this is my family. My sisters, Christina, Morgana and Chelsea and our friends Derrick, Teagan, Mathew and..."

He trailed off once again, staring at Komakazi. The boy smiled kindly, "Kyle."

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you." Bruce smiled tensely, "How long will you be staying?"

"Just over night." Robin said quickly, trying to avoid eye contact.

They stood awkwardly for a moment, the tension between Bruce and Dick was so thick that Truth figured she would need a stake knife to cut through it. The phone rang in the study and Bruce practically sighed with relief, "I'll get it."

Robin continued to awkwardly examine his shoes as the dark haired man rushed from the room. his presence only to be replaced by a young boy with the same dark hair, "Hey Barb," He chirped, "What I miss?"

"Um..." Barb glanced up at him as he surveyed the scene below them, "Dick came home."

"Oh, hey Dick." He smiled, sliding on the banister until he reached the bottom of the stairs, "How's it going?"

"Not bad, Timmy," Robin seemed to brighten, "How's it going with you? Any word from your dad."

"Naw." Tim shrugged, "Not that I was expecting anything."

"Tim?" Barb cut in, glancing at her watch, "Could you set everyone up in rooms, I'm late for dinner with my dad."

"No problem, Babs." Tim smiled charmingly.

"Thanks," she grinned back, ruffling his hair, "I'll be back later tonight."

"Alright, see ya." He skipped up the stairs a head of them. he lead them to a longish corridor lined with doors, "Alright, you can pick any room you want except for the ones with names on the doors."

"Thanks," Midnight nodded to the boy.

"Kay, kiddos," True piped up, taking charge, "I want you guys two to a room. Koma and I will take this room here. Babe, Fai, I want you two in this room here, next to us. Hope, D.R., you're right here, across the hall and Mo... you can just do whatever, kay?"

"I'll crash with Dee, if that's okay with him." She smiled sweetly.

"Sure," he nodded and pointed to the door with his name on it, "It's just in there, I'll get these guys set up in their own rooms."

"Kay," her and the rest of the gang bounced off into their assigned rooms.

"Alright." Robin glanced around, "Cy, that room on the end there has the most power conduits if you want to recharge. Raven, that room over there is the darkest. B, you can take the room next to Rea and Star... the room next to mine is free."

All of a sudden, Hope and Dragon's door exploded open and Hope raced down the hall towards the shower, "Claim the shower first!"

"Not if I get there first!" Truth snapped, jump tackling the younger girl.

As they wrestled on the floor, Ren attempted to sneak past into the bathroom, but was tripped and pulled into the fight by his sister.

Mo smirked as she came to stand next to her brother. He glanced at her, "You're not joining that?"

"Naw," she shrugged, "As much as Hell gives me the incredible urge to take a long hot shower, I can wait."

He shrugged and smirked, leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Morgana, fy ystafell ymolchi en-addas, gallwch ddefnyddio'r gawod i mewn 'na."

She grinned and slipped back in to his room. Cyborg raised on eyebrow, "What did you tell her?"

He shrugged again, "Nothing, its just... my room has an en-suit bathroom... with a shower."

"Why do you get an en-suit bathroom?" B.B. asked.

"I lived here for two years, I earned the good room." He smirked as Hope sank her teeth into her brother's arm and in all the confusion, Faith slipped past them all into the bathroom. He laughed and shook his head, heading out onto the balcony that overlooked the back yard.

"Robin?" He turned back to the door to see Raven and the others standing there, "Why did you leave the Talons?"

There was a long silence as he stared out over the balcony edge, the vibrant color's from the setting sun lighting his face, "I made a mistake... I thought I wanted to be alone, to make it in the world by myself. And I was wrong..."

* * *

**Yay, chapter 9! this is the farthest I've ever got on a story! Sorry it took so long to get this up, but there's definitely more coming, including a lovely little part where Robin has to explain himself to Truth. Feedback would be nice. ~ Tygger**


	10. Chapter 10 A Child's Foolish Story

_**Hey guys, Happy Valentines Day! I finally got this chapter done. It took far too long to write and then I lost my USB stick so I couldn't transfer it from my laptop to my main computer! The good News is that I found my USB (after she went through the wash a few times) and she's fine. Yes, "SHE", in my house we name pretty much everything. My USB is Ashley. Anyways... Here's the chapter! ~ Tygger3389  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_There was a long silence as he stared out over the balcony edge, the vibrant color's from the setting sun lighting his face, "I made a mistake... I thought I wanted to be alone, to make it in the world by myself. And I was wrong..._

"It was the end of our first year of freedom and I was feeling pretty confident... cocky even. I was about fourteen, fifteen years old, you know, the age when all you really want to do is prove you're independent. Of course I looked, like, twelve. Anyways, so we'd just celebrated our first full year of freedom from Hell and had bedded down for the night in a cave about four miles from here._.._

_"Night Dee," Truth called from where she lay, curled on the hard ground._

_"Night Squirt." He called back from his spot near the mouth of the cave. He'd made up his mind by this time, the family was strong enough to go on without him and he needed to get away._

_"Hey, Dee?" True's voice called softly through the night._

_"What?" He asked, a little gruffly._

_"If you were going somewhere..." She hesitated, "You would tell me right?"_

_Guilt stabbed in his gut as he answered, "Yeah, sure I would, Kid. Why'd you ask?"_

_She was quiet for a long moment before she answered, "I don't know... it just seems like, I don't know, I'm losing you."_

_"It's okay, Christina," He lied, the use of her full name seeming like a Judas kiss, a mark of his betrayal, "I'm not going anywhere."_

_"I'll see you in the morning?" She said hopefully._

_"Sure," He ground out, "Of course you will."_

...Thinking back on it now, I think she knew I was going" Robin told them, "What made her so angry was that I wouldn't tell her…

_It'd been quiet for about half an hour when he decided it was safe to leave. The only sounds in the cave were the soft whispers of his family breathing and the subtle rustling of him packing his bag. Slinging the pack onto his back, he took one last peek at his family, his eyes lingering on Faith, Fibbs and Baby for a second. He couldn't expect any of them to understand, least of all the babies of the group. He was the ones he regretted leaving behind the most. Truth had been really pushy lately, always telling him what to do. Midnight had been flipping between clingy and distant so fast he was getting whiplash. Hope had started getting unexplainably moody at times and Bunny clung to her like a lost child. Faith and Fibbs even had been a little stand-offish, orbiting Midnight like she was the last star in the sky. But Baby, she was far too young to pick obvious favourites and as much as Truth was in charge of looking after her, he felt responsible. It had gotten to the point where he felt that she was the only person left in the group who needed him and even she had someone else._

_Heaving a deep sigh, he slipped out of the cave, his wings beating silently. He had no clue where he was headed in the long run, but there had been signs of a city a few miles from their cave, so he pointed himself in the direction and started coasting. The night was warm and he felt powerful, out on his own, and a little guilty, like a kid who was sneaking out at night just to spite his parents. Except, his "parent" was his little sister._

_He remembered flying all the way to Gotham in one go and bedding down around one in the morning in an alley way. He slept lightly so he was awake almost before he heard the footsteps coming towards him on the wet ground._

"_Hey kid," The male cop frowned at him, lightly kicking his side, "Get up. You can't sleep here. Either suck it up and go home or head over to the shelter on twenty second street."_

_He stared at the pair of officers dumbly for a moment before snapping out of his daze, "Oh, sorry… I guess I'll go home."_

"_Hey lighten up, Harvey," The female cop glared at her partner, then turned back to Demon, "Are you okay, Kido? Do you want me to call your parents?"_

"_Um, no that's okay." He shook his head quickly, "I'll just walk home."_

_As casually as possible, he started walking the other way down the alley. The cops stared after him for a moment before the woman called out again, "Is it far? To your house I mean. We could give you a ride."_

"_Jese Renee," Harvey snapped, "Leave the kid alone."_

_Dee didn't wait to hear the Renee's response, he just started running. He ran as fast as he could, which was faster than a normal adult human, but wouldn't be much use if the cops got their car. He ran until he hit the main road when, finally satisfied that they weren't fallowing him, he slowed to a walk. Breathing heavily, more from the adrenalin then the running, he tried to find somewhere else to get some sleep. Finally, exhausted, he found the park and settled down on the forked branch of a tree._

_He didn't know how long he'd been sleeping for, but it was light when he woke to the sound of voices below him._

"_It's that kid again," Harvey, groaned, "So much for going home."_

"_Shh!" Renee snapped, reaching up to touch his arm "He's waking up. Hey Kido, you alright?"_

_Dee tensed under the touch and stared at her for a long moment before answering, "Mhm, I guess so."_

"_Look son," She shook her head, "No matter what you're going through, you can't sleep in trees and alley ways, it's not safe."_

"_Look kid," Harvey rolled his eyes, "We're going to take you back to the station and call your parents, okay?"_

"_No!" Dee tried to get farther up the tree, but Renee grabbed his ankle, pulling him off his branch and into her arms. For a second she seemed surprised by his lack of weight and he took this opportunity to elbow her cheek. Dropping him, she stumbled back, her hand pressed to her face._

"_Hey!" Harvey yelled as he turned and dashed towards the park exit, "Where do you think you're going?"_

_The over weight man lunged and attempted to grab Dee, but was stopped by a swift kick to the chest. Demon didn't even wait to see if the groaning fat man stayed down, he bolted out of the park, into an alley and took to the skies. Glad to finally be away from the cops, he sighed and started circling the city. True would be awake by now, he thought, she'd have noticed him missing. Maybe he could make it back to the cave now and convince her that he'd just been flying off some stress. Suddenly there were loud voices in his ears even though he was at least a mile above the city._

"_Just give me the wallet!" One voice yelled threateningly._

"_Please," The second voice quivered, "I don't have any money."_

_Dee couldn't believe his eyes, a mugging in broad daylight. He scoured the streets below for a cop, but finding none, decided to help the man himself. The mugger was far scrawnier than any of the other experiments he fought back in Hell, he could take him. Swooping down into the alleyway, he landed gracefully on his feet, "Hey! Leave him alone!"_

"_What the hell?" The mugger yelled and to Dee's horror, ripped a gun out of his pocket. Demon didn't even have time to react before the man had pulled the trigger. If it hadn't been so obvious he wouldn't have know what hit him, pain tore though his right shoulder and he managed to stifle a cry as he hit the dirty, alley pavement._

_Everything around him became blurry, dodging in and out of focus, straining his normally super strength eyes. He tried to see what had become of the man being mugged, but his mind had other ideas and alley went black._

_Dee sat up sharply, unable to stifle a whimper this time as pain ripped through his chest and dropped back to the pavement, whacking his head on the way down. Taking a deep breath he surveyed the alley around him and regained his grip on what had happened. There was no body, so he assumed the man being mugged had gotten away, but then, so had the mugger. Sitting up slowly this time, he waited for his head-rush to pass and then attempted to examine his shoulder. The bullet had gone strait through, possibly nicking his collar bone, but had managed to just barely miss his wing. Taking a deep breath, he tried stretching his wing, but snapped it back in with a gasp as his shoulder screamed. Okay, so there was no way he was flying out of this one. Grabbing onto a dumpster with his good arm, he pulled himself to his feet, clinging to it as his head-rush returned for a moment. His knees buckled under him as his head went fuzzy, but the second it passed, he pulled himself back to his feet and stumbled forwards. He didn't know where he was going, but staying there didn't seem smart, so he staggered out to one of the main streets and started picking his way back towards the only place he really knew to go, the park._

_He was almost at the park, in sight of the gate, when a siren screamed up beside him and the same two cops from before stepped out in front of him. Damn, he though, don't they ever go off duty? Silently, he assessed the situation, he could barely stand never mind fight or run and he certainly couldn't fly, so he just hung his head, keeping hid hand clamped over his still bleeding wound._

"_Hello again, Kiddo." Renee crossed her arms over her chest seemingly annoyed with the purple bruise that decorated her olive tone cheek._

"_Hello." He mumbled, not sure what else to do._

"_You're in some serious trouble young man!" Harvey shouted, "You assaulted two officers of the law!"_

"_Harvey, hold on." Renee tensed up, "He wasn't that pale before. Are you alright kid?"_

"_YeahImokay." He mumbled, his words all blending together as he continued to feel weaker._

"_What's wrong with your shoulder?" She asked._

"_S'nothing, m'fine." He insisted. How ever his head-rush popped up again and his knees buckled. He moaned as his knees hitting the sidewalk jostled his shoulder and pitched forwards. He was caught once again by the strong arms of the lady cop and she flipped him over onto his back as his vision went fuzzy again._

_Gently she pulled his hand away from his chest, "Oh god. Harvey, he's been shot."_

"_Get him in the car," The fat cop ordered as he flicked the sirens on, "We'll take him by Gotham General."_

_He felt himself being lifted into the back seat of a car and heard the door slam behind him, then footsteps went around the back of the car and Renee got in the back seat with him, pulling his head and shoulders onto her lap. His body was tense and his mind was whirring. Where were they taking him? Gotham General… Gotham General what? Then it hit him, hospital. Gotham General Hospital. They were taking him to a hospital. He started to panic, they were going to hand him right back to the doctors, right back to captivity. His heart started to hammer in his ears three times faster than a normal human heart. He was hyperventilating and despite the pain, started to struggle._

"_Hey, take it easy!" The cop protested, holding him down, "Slow down, kiddo, we're not there yet."_

"_No," he squirmed, "No hospital!"_

"_Calm down kid, it's gonna be okay." She ensured him, "They'll patch you up and then we'll find out where you belong."_

"_No!" He struggled as they pulled up to the hospital and he was pulled from the car. There really wasn't much for him to do about it, by this point he doubted if he could even stand. He was rushed into the disgusting smelling building and handed off to a soft handed doctor. The doctor mumbled to the pair of cops for a bit before he placed Demon on a gurney and wheeled it into a back room. He flinched as the doctor cut his shirt off and motioned to a nurse with a mask. He was instructed to breath deeply as the mask was placed over his face and his last thought before he slept was "Please don't see them."_

_When Demon awoke, the initial pain was gone, but he was assaulted from every angle by sick familiarity. His nose burned with the smell of disinfectant, there was a heavy pinched feeling in the crooked of his arm where he was being fed morphine and there was the painful way the florescent lights shone off the white wash walls. He groaned and tried to pull himself up._

"_Oh, you're awake." Renee was standing in the doorway, "The doctor said not to get up."_

"_Sucks to that." He snorted, sitting up straight and stopping as his head was momentarily filled with a throbbing ache. Once the pain passed, he continued trying to get up until he was hit by a sad realization, "Where are my pants?"_

"_I thought that might be a problem for you." She nodded._

_He stared at her, "I'm wearing a paper dress."_

"_look, Kiddo," She shook her head and pulled up a chair next to his bed, "I don't know what you're running from, but we can help if you let us."_

"_Right." He nodded, smirking, "I doubt that."_

"_Is it your parents?" She pressed, "Do they hurt you?"_

"_It's not my parents." He shrugged, "Look, Mum', if I tell, you'll be dead within the year. I'm saving your life by not telling you."_

_She gave him a long solemn look, "What's your name, Kid?"_

"_Don't you have some fancy face recognition software or something?" He raised an eyebrow._

"_We do," she admitted, "But I'd really rather you just told me."_

"_Alright, fair enough" He nodded, "I'm David."_

"_David," She nodded, "You have a last name, David?"_

"_Yeah." He smirked, "Beckham."_

"_David Beckham." She confirmed, "Alright, I'll get right on finding your parents."_

"_No wait!" He panicked, "You can't! I don't have parents!"_

"_Really?" She didn't look convinced._

"_And you're certainly not going to find me any look under the name of David Beckham." He admitted with a bit of a smirk._

"_Why not?" She frowned._

_He stared at her, "Seriously? David Beckham? The British football player? You bought that?"_

"_Alright," She frowned, "Funny, you're very funny. Now what's your real name?"_

_There was a long pause as they glared at each other. He wasn't really angry at her, in fact he admired her determination, dedication and kindness, but she was poking around a little too much in his business. Finally he turned a way and uttered a challenge, "You want my name? Figure it out yourself."_

"_Fine," she snapped, "I will."_

_Silently, Dee sat alone in the disgusting room, he could hear the cops talking about him outside the door without effort even._

"_I found only one match for both his facial recognition scans and his finger prints." Renee sounded annoyed, "Everything about him leads back to Richard Grayson."_

"_So?" Harvey was confused._

"_Richard Grayson has been on a missing persons list for three years," She informed her partner, "Him and his five siblings were abducted from their trailer in Whales years ago, everyone thinks they're dead."_

"_You think this kid can lead us back to the others?" Harvey raised an eyebrow, "He doesn't seem very cooperative."_

"_No," She agreed, "I don't think he will. But it means he wasn't lying when he told me he didn't have parents."_

_He rolled his eyes, "So we have to find a foster home for the brat."_

…I was pretty lucky, though," Robin admitted, "Bruce was doing a charity fundraiser in the hospital a few days later and he agreed to take me in until a permanent home could be found for me. I found the Batcave a few weeks after that and, well, I was still living here until just before I met you guys. That's it."

"That's it?" Beast Boy frowned, "What about the Talons?"

"Well obviously as soon as I was strong enough to fly again I snuck out and flew back to the cave." He shrugged, "I found exactly what I'd expected there."

"What's that?" Cyborg frowned.

Robin glared at his shoes, "They'd already been gone for weeks."

* * *

_**Aw! Poor Robbie-Pooh! No really, though, I feel sorry for him. Some how this chapter felt longer when I was writing it... or was that that new one I'm working on...? Who knows, I'm always starting something new. ~Tygger3389**_


	11. Chapter 11 To The Batcave!

**Here we go, Chapter 11! That's one hell of a step up from my various unfinished starts and one shots. I'm so proud of myself! JK. Anyways... I hope you enjoy this, I never expected this to get so insanely popular, but have fun with it. ~Tygger3389**

* * *

"Have you told True that story?" Mo's soft voice asked behind them.

Robin's cheeks flushed bright red, "No, she doesn't care why I left, she just hates me because I did."

"Hm, yeah, you're right." She scoffed, "Because you know so much about her these days."

"What are you trying to say?" He rolled his eyes, "She's not mad at me?"

"I most definitely didn't say that," she laughed, "She's furious with you... but she doesn't hate you. She'd listen to an explanation."

"How about forgiveness?" Beast Boy offered.

Mo snorted, "I wouldn't get your hopes up on that one yet... but at least you might get understanding."

"I'll think about it," He shrugged.

"Don't put if off." She ordered, "Go find her."

He frowned, taken aback by her tone, "Since when do you give orders?"

"Go!" She snapped.

"Yes mom." He rolled his eyes, wincing as her hand caught him in the back of his head as he passed her.

"Wow," Cyborg whistled, "Who's in charge now?"

Mo shrugged, "You know a guy's whipped when he takes orders from his little sisters. Next thing you know, Fai's gonna be ordering him around."

Robin found True in the pool room with Tim, dipping her feet in the water. They were chatting about something, race cars from the sound of it, and both were grinning like Cheshire cats. He smirked as he walked up behind them and ruffled Tim's hair, "Hey Timmy, could you scram for a bit, I need to talk to my sister alone."

Tim seemed to size him up for a second, then shrugged, "Yeah, alright, I was going to see if Zoe could come over and hang with me and the others anyways."

His sister watched him roll up the legs of his Hell-brand pants and sit next to her with his feet in the warm water before she responded to his presence, "What do you want?"

"I owe you an explanation." he informed her.

"Before you start, I know why you left." She frowned, "We're all impulsive sometimes... do things we later regret. I just can't seem to understand why you wouldn't come back to us. We waited for days."

He looked ashamed, "You shouldn't have."

"I know," she nodded, "But we did anyways."

"I couldn't come back," He offered, "I was stupid and I got hurt."

She went still for a moment, "What happened?"

"I tried to stop a mugging," He shrugged, the leaned over to show her the old scar from his bullet wound, "Caught a slug in the shoulder. Barely missed my wing, but it hit my collar bone and..."

"And our wings are anchored on our collar bones," She finished for him, "Flying on it would have impossible painful and stupid, not to mention it would have taken weeks to heal, even with our messed up genetics."

There was a long awkward pause before he ventured, "So are we cool now or what?"

She thought for another long minute before she nodded, "I've decided to forgive you... feel lucky."

"Feeling lucky." He nodded, giving her a cheeky grin. Then laughing, she reached down into the water and splashed a handful into his face. Robin made an annoyed sound that seemed to resemble that of a cat and rolled away from the edge of the pool, whiping his eyes on his arm. She continued to giggle uncontrollably, so he crawled over and gave her a little push. The look of shock when she hit the water was priceless, "Got you!"

"Richard!" She sputtered as she surfaced, "You Brat!"

Robin couldn't contain his laughter as she floundered around in the pool, "You're never going to get to the edge if you keep dog paddling like that!"

She shot him a sour look, "The didn't teach proper swimming in the lab, now go get me a towel!"

"Why should I?" He shrugged.

She glared at him, not angrily, but in a way that chasted him for his cheekiness, "Because I'm a very wet olive skinned girl wearing white. You do the math."

"Oh," He realized what she was getting at, "Going!"

* * *

After he brought her the towel, he started searching for cloths they could all wear since the pajamas they made you wear in the lab were not only impractical, impersonal and uncomfortable, but did little to keep the cold out. Finding boy's cloths around the house wasn't hard, but Bruce had never had any women actaully living in the house, or at least, not long enough for them to leave casual cloths lying around.

"Well I struck out." He informed the girls solemnly, "I'll call Barb tommorow and see if she can bring some cloths over, but for now all I can really do is set you up with pajamas for the night."

"We'll make do." Truth nodded, she seemed to be the only one who really actually needed new cloths desperately. She'd disliked the idea of putting her lab cloths back on, especially now that they were wet, so she'd taken on of Robin's dress shirts and tied one of the curtain ties around her waist to make a decent dress out of it. It was a good thing he was so much taller than her. Suddenly she straitened up and checked a watch that Robin was pretty sure also belonged to him, "Bed time Kiddies, you've had a full day."

"Noooo!" Faith started the bed-time hassle by whining, "I don't want to! I'm not tired!"

Robin chuckled as she punctuated the sentence by yawning. Smiling Mo grabbed her around the waist and slung her over her shoulder, "Come on, Fai. You too, Babe, if you're good, I'll tell you a story."

Ren fallowed True and Mo to get ready for bed, by this time, looking a bit droopy. Dragon and Hope hung back and Robin raised an eyebrow at them, "You're not going to bed?"

"I'm not a little kid anymore," She snapped, "I don't go to bed with the younglings."

"I never thought of you as a little kid." He shrugged, "If you're not sleeping yet, feel free to check out the games room, there are video games and stuff like that down there."

"Thanks man," Dragon smiled and pulled Hope towards the stairs, trying to keep the piece, "We'll do that."

The two young teens disappeared down the stairs, leaving Robin alone with his team again. Beast Boy frowned, "She's still mad at you."

"I think that's one relationship," Robin looked grim, "That I'm going to have to work hard at fixing."

"Rob... or Ricky..." Raven paused, "look which do you prefer?"

"Rob's fine." He shrugged.

"Alright, Rob," she frowned, "Can I ask a personal question?"

"I guess so." His frown deepened, he wasn't frowning at her, just staring off into the distance, glaring at his own thoughts, "About what?"

"I was just wondering..." Raven hesitated, "What exactly are you?"

"Meaning..." He smiled, "My genetics?"

"Um, yeah." She nodded.

"I'm human," He offered, leading them down the stairs and into the living room so they could sit down, "For the most part anyways. I... I obviously got spliced with some bird DNA... I have certain traits that make me suspect I got some cat, too. And who knows what else was in that cocktail. Anyways, they grafted some sort of metal to most of my bones to make them stronger, but it's not heavy... in fact if I didn't know better, I'd say I'm almost lighter then I was before. I'm almost certain that they added and removed more than a few things... well, I'll never have to worry about my appendix for starters. I have extra bones connecting my spine to my ribcage so I have a kind of pocket on either side for my wings to sit in... my back looks practically normal when I stand up straight and usually my cloths cover up the rest."

"Dude!" B.B. was bursting with excitement, "If your bird DNA gave you wings, what'd you get from your cat DNA... Do you have a tail?"

Robin rolled his eyes, "I think you guys would have noticed if I had a tail... I do get claws though!"

"Claws?" Cyborg frowned.

"Well," Rob shrugged, "They're more like long, thin, sharp, hinged pieces of metal that come out of my fingers. I'd show you, but it rather hurts... and Alfred would be upset if I got blood on the carpet. They come out automatically about half an inch when I'm scared or angry, but they're probably just over a foot long... the length from my elbow to my knuckles. You can feel them in my hands."

He offered his hand for examination and Raven took it. Even just putting the smallest bit of pressure on the back she could feel that there was definitely something there, in between the bones in his hand, there were what felt like extra ridged structures. She nodded, letting his hand drop, "Any other kitty traits we should watch out for?"

He thought for a moment, "Fur? Occasionally my ears get longer and pointy, but only when I'm really angry or scared again, these sort of things usually go with lots of adrenaline."

"Wait!" B.B. held up his hands, motioning for his friend to stop, "Why have we never seen any of this? I mean, we've seen you get pretty pissed, especially when Slade is involved."

Robin shrugged, "Diazepam, I've been taking it daily for years in rather high doses."

"Diazepam?" Raven frowned, "I don't think I'm familiar with that drug."

"It's a common sedative." He explained, "Often used to treat anxiety, insomnia and seizures. It's marketed name is Valium."

His friends stared at him and Raven questioned, "You've been taking high doses of Valium on a daily basis? Is that safe?"

"No," Robin didn't even hesitate before he answered, "It's addictive and can cause depression, worsened seizures, increased rage and retrograde amnesia, but it's the only working solution I have right now."

"You have tried other things then?" Cyborg confirmed.

"Unsuccessfully," Rob nodded, "It also tends to slow my reflexes and occasionally causes me to show poor judgment."

"Yep, seen the bad judgment." B.B. smirked, earning a glare from Robin, "But slow reflexes? Dude, you're like lightning!"

"Yeah, I guess that's the cat DNA as well," He shrugged, then became aware of a lack of dialog from a certain alien girl, "Has anyone seen Starfire?"

* * *

The Tamaranian stood as still as possible as she surveyed her surroundings, she believed that this is what her friends would call "snooping" and she felt horribly guilty. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she hadn't been able to stop herself from investigating the strange door behind the clock in the hallway. In her defense, the door was open, so it wasn't like she broke in, though it still felt wrong. The stairs had lead her to a sort of cavern filled with computer equipment that seemed to be similar to the computers in the Titan's Tower. Odd items decorated the cave, a giant coin, a dinosaur, assorted weapons and explosives. There was a robin costume that looked similar to her Robin's, but the way it was displayed looked almost like a shrine. Examining it more closely, she located a small gold name plate at to the right hand side of the glass that read "Jason Todd" in engraved letters. Leaning closer to the glass, she noticed a series of dark stains that looked eerily like blood stains. A shiver ran down her spine and she quickly stepped back.

"He's gone." Starfire jumped three feet in the air at the sound of the chilling voice. Turing, she stared at the large figure. The man was wide shouldered and dressed in dark colored spandex with a cape and cowl. Something about the ears on the cowl reminded Starfire of a rodent.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice trembling despite her best efforts.

Usually the masked hero would have been appalled by the question. He would have gotten angry, maybe yelled and swore a bit, but this girl was a friend of Robin's and obviously not native to earth. Feeling he'd scared her enough, he simply calmly offered, "I'm Batman."

"I'm Starfire." She offered back.

"I'm aware." He nodded, "Does Robin know you're down here?"

Starfire bushed and looked ashamed, "No, sir, I was... snooping."

"I see." He nodded, "You won't find happy things down here, Starfire, you best be running along."

"Well, you're a barrel of laughs," Robin interrupted, leading the other Titans down the stairs, "As usual."

"You should keep a better eye on your friends," The dark hero scolded, "They could get hurt down here with all this stuff. Baterangs are not toys."

"Thanks, _Dad_," He rolled his eyes, shooting a glare at B.B. who'd picked one of said object up and was messing around with it, "What are we? Four? My team knows how to handle the tools of the trade just as well as Babs and I."

Seemingly unsure of how to respond, Batman grunted and disappeared back into the shadows of the cave. Starfire turned sheepishly to Robin, head bowed, "I am sorry for snooping."

"Don't worry about it, Star." Rob shrugged, "It's been a while since I was down here... I see the heating still doesn't work."

The Titans watched their friend for a moment, the difference in the teen since their change of scenery was dramatic, or maybe it was the absence of a mask. Despite his tense, seemingly constant arguments with Bruce, it seemed like an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He smiled more, chuckled at things he normally wouldn't even notice and seemed to be playing at everything he did. He even seemed to breath more easily. Raven broke the silence, "So... this the Batcave."

"Yeah, it is," He grinned cheekily, "Want a tour?"

* * *

**Yay, I did it! Lots of Robin dialog... and a little scene with True and Dee! SO TIRED! IT'S 1 AM! ~ Tygger3389**


	12. Chapter 12 The Message

**Hi Darlings, I know it's been... well, a rather long time, but frankly, I'm in grade 12 now and I'm rather busy! But anyways, I realize this is a rather Robin-centered chapter, but I didn't want to go any farther in this chapter because it would get really long and I wanted to get it out to you. Enjoy! ~ Tygger  
**

* * *

"Wow!" Cyborg grinned, "I never imagined this place was so big... or that Batman had so many vehicles!"

"Don't touch!" Robin warned, "Batman will saw your hands off with a butter knife, stuff them and mount them on a plaque."

Cyborg hesitated, "But my hands are robotic and detachable."

Robin shrugged, "Uh, but Bats'll do it the painful way."

"Hey Robin." Raven frowned, "What does that little red light mean?"

"That's an incoming message on the emergency line." Robin mirrored her confusion as he checked the frequency, "This is the number I gave the Titans East to use in the event that they couldn't get a hold of us."

"Our friends are in trouble?" Star's eyes widened.

Robin shrugged and punched a button on the keyboard, "Batcave, Robin speaking."

"Robin?" Bumblebee's dirt smudged face appeared on the screen, "Thank god! We've been trying to reach you for days!"

"What's wrong, Bee?" Cyborg worried.

"We've got trouble," She informed them, "H.I.V.E. members. We've got Angel, Kyd Wykkyd, Billy Numerous, See-more and Mammoth. They caught us off guard and we're totally out numbered."

"Who have you got on your side?" B.B. questioned, concerned.

"Just me," Bee listed, "Speedy, Mos and Minos. Aqualad took a week's leave to see his mother, she's sick."

"We're going to try and get there as soon as we can," Robin told her, "What's your current situation?"

"We're fine for now," She nodded, "Broke off the fight to re-group when it got dark out. We're back at the Tower now, I don't think they'll go for us here and they won't try anything during the night, we gave then a half decent ass kicking before we left. I don't think Speedy's on top of his game though; he took a hard blow to the back."

"I'm fine!" Speedy's voice snapped in the background, "I just need to sleep on it."

Robin glanced at his team, "The kid's won't be ready to head out until the morning. They need their sleep if we're taking them to a fight."

"We're talking them with us?" Cyborg frowned, "Why put them in danger when we don't have to."

"They won't stay behind." Robin shrugged, "And if I sneak off again, Chris might actually kill me. The kids can handle themselves in a fight anyways."

"We can deal on our own until tomorrow." Bee confirmed.

Robin nodded, "Good luck then, we'll see you tomorrow."

The Titans shared a feeling of discomfort as the screen went dark, all the fun having been sucked from the room. Raven broke the silence first, "I guess we'd better get some sleep then."

"Yeah, G'night guys." B.B. yawned, heading up the stairs, his friends close behind.

"Robin," Raven glanced back at her friend, who still stood by the computer, "Are you coming?"

"In a bit," he nodded, "I have some catching up to do down here."

She nodded back, "Don't be too late."

The dark haired boy let out a deep breath as he watched her head up the stairs before turning and disappearing deeper into the cave. At first, he wasn't sure where he was headed, but his feet took him to the familiar ground of the training room, right to the base of his trapeze. Smiling slyly, he scaled the ladder and took in the view from the platform. Suddenly he closed his eyes, sprung forward and in a familiar motion, caught the bar of the trapeze. Swinging back and forth he pumped his legs before letting go and summer-salting through the air into the net below. He lay still in the bouncing net and just for a moment, he was ten years old again and a hundred thousand miles away. Breathing deep, he imagined that he could smell the familiar smell of popcorn, sawdust and animal hair. He could almost hear the crowd laughing as the clowns stole the stage with their little red car and the hush that would fall when the lion tamer entered the cage that contained the beast. Years fell away and he allowed a relaxed smile to spill across his face.

"I hoped you'd stay longer." Robin jerked upwards, startled out of his waking dream.

"What?" He frowned, staring at the dark figure.

Bruce looked almost sheepish, "I said I hoped you'd stay longer."

"Yeah, uh, I heard you." He shook his head, "My friends need me."

"I understand," The older man nodded, "That's good... you helping them."

"Yeah." The teen agreed awkwardly.

The two were quiet for a long moment, unsure of what to say next. Suddenly Bruce caught Robin's eye, "Dick, I'm proud of you. You know that, don't you?"

He blinked, "Sure, Bruce."

"No really." The dark knight said forcefully, "I'm really proud of you. You've grown up a lot since I last saw you and you're becoming a good man."

"Thanks..." Robin nodded, a little surprised at this sudden development, "Thanks... Dad."

Robin let out a deep breath as the older man faded back into the shadows, a weight lifting off his chest. He'd been so angry when he left Gotham for Jump City and it had been choking him ever since. He'd been enjoying being in charge too much, hanging around, neglecting his training, letting his guard down... Barbara could probably kick his ass right now. Now he felt refreshed, from now on, he was getting back on his game. However, first he was going to hit the sack. Exiting the Bat cave, he headed up to his room where Mo lay sleeping in the bed. Much like the way they usually slept, she had no covers on, just curled into a little ball on her side with a wing draped across her. He smiled, noticing she was wearing one of his pairs of silk pyjamas and they were miles too big on her. Throwing on a pair of his own, he lay and curled around her on the bed like they had when they were children. He nestled into her, enjoying the heat radiating off of her back and the sweet smell of her. Draping his right wing over both of them he closed his eyes and sighed. They had another long day ahead of them and then, there would be decisions to make.

* * *

**All right my Dears, that's all for now. I hope it was satisfactory for you, it certainly feels good to get it off _my_ chest. Any-whore (as my friends would say) the more you all review, the more I remember about this story and the more chapters you get, so give me some feed back. Ta-ta for now. ~ Tygger**


End file.
